Adventures of Twins
by K-Marie-M
Summary: This is the behind the senes view of Alanna's Twins, mentioned in the Imortals Series. We are just gonna pretend that Protector of the Small and Trickters Books never happend. Ok? Work with me people!
1. To be anounced

**Disclaimer**: I only own what isn't Tamoria Pierce's. As I am not she, don't sue, I have 50 cents.

**Author:** Marie

**Site:** You want it you can use it. That is to mean you can put it on your site. Just let me know.

**Authors notes:** I had to change some things in order for this to work. Alanna and George had twins one girl and one boy. They are now 12. This takes place during the Immortals series. Other changes will be mentioned as I go.

/blah/ Alexandra's mind to mind talk

blah Georgie's mind to mind talk

* * *

Chapter 1 Starting the Journey

'Ma' the copper haired green-eyed girl said into the fire.

'What, Alexandra? I just got home' the woman said.

'When George goes back the Corus as a second year Page I want to go as well. I want to be a Knight. ' Alexandra told her mother Alanna a.k.a. the Lioness.

'You're going to have to ask your father, but I have no objections. You'll have to work really hard though, no slacking off just because I'm your mother. Your also going to have to convince Jon that you'd make a good knight,' She told her daughter. A knew face entered the flames. It was a man with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

'Alexandra, before you go into your whole spell, I tell you what I told your mother. Anyone that wants to be a knight is just plan daft, but if its what you really want then I won't stand in your way,' George Sr. told his daughter.

'Thank you both, I will make you proud. Look I have to go find Georgie. Love you talk to you later.' She told her parents as the flames returned to normal size and color. She looked around thinking for a minute of where her twin could be. You could see the inside of what looked a very sturdy and well-built house. It has three rooms, two of them bedrooms, and a regular sitting room. That's not including the attic where George, Jason, and Jimmy sleep. Kimberly and her sleep in the downstairs bedroom, while Coram and his wife sleep. Coram was their cousin on their father's side because he married her father's cousin, but he used to take care of their mother and her twin, that died, when they were young. Her and her brother came to live with them when they were 6 because their parent wanted George to learn about Trebond as it was his, and Alexandra wouldn't leave her twin, she ended up learning about woman's work. They visited their parents at all the holidays and during the summer months. The other children that lived in the house were Corams young ones.

/Alright Georgie where are you I have to tell you something/ Alexandra mind to mind with her brother.

Over at the pond behind the house he told his sister.

Alexandra proceeded to take the well-worn dirt path behind the house to get to the pond. The path went by a few trees and bushes. As well as the garden, which contained herbs as well as vegetables. When she reached the pond she saw her bother sitting on a large gray rock, looking at the still peaceful pond. A few ducks were lounging about and you could see other animals coming up for a quick drink and or swim.

'Ma and Pa said I could go with you and petition the king to let me be a knight.' Alexandra said.

'That's great Alec. Wait till you meet my friends. They're going to get a kick out of you.' He told her while giving her a hug. He knew how much his sister wanted to be a knight.

'I didn't tell her about my gift yet Georgie, so don't say anything ok?' she pleaded with her twin.

'I won't say anything, but Numair will know the minute he sees you that you can work with two types of magic as well as I can, your weather and my healing. So you need to tell them sooner rather than later sis,' he told her.

'I know, just don't say anything to anyone. Have you told anyone who our parents are yet?' she asked.

'No, I don't want to start getting special treatment because my mother is the Lioness, and I figured you didn't either so I haven't said anything,' he responded.

'I need to go tell Coram I can go and I also need to pack. See you at supper, oh don't tell Jason I want to tell him myself.' She told her brother as she started walking back down the path.

As she walked back she said goodbye to her favorite trees. He gift allowing her to use nature, the plants, trees, and weather. She was sad that she was leaving but happy that she was getting the chance to be a knight. That's how Jason found her, talking to a flower. Jason was 11; he was going to be a Page this year as well. They treated him like their other twin because they've spent so much time together.

'So did you talk to your parents?' Jason asked.

'Yes, they said I could go, now all I have to do is tell Coram and I'm good to go.' She told Jason. He walked back with her to talk to his father. He was the only other person, 'cept Georgie that new about her gift being intertwined with his.

'Coram,' she said to the man sitting in a rocking chair on the "deck" 'Mommy said that I could be a page this year so I am going with you and George and Jason' She informed him.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it he just nodded his ok. She shot to the back to begin her packing. Later that night the family joined with the voice of the tribes, them all being belizar. After the joining they went to bed, they had a long ride in the morning.

**More Coming Soon!**

Review and tell me what you think. Also thanks to my beta.


	2. Startling Discoveries

**Title:** Startling Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The characters and what have you belongs to Tamora Pierce. The only characters I own are George Jr. and Alexandra. As well as the other names you don't recognize. If you wish to use them please ask me and let me know what story they're going to be in. I am making no money, so Please don't sue.

**Authors Note**: Please review and let me know what you think. This story takes place during Squire. The twins are the ones motioned in the Immortals Books. If my muses happen to jump into this story, please forgive them. They're quite insane. A special thanks to Wolf-Kin for beta reading my stuff, You're wonderful, and I couldn't have done any of this without you!

Bleach: We are not!

Faith&Charity: YEAH!

Me: Rolls eyes

/ Mind talk between George and Alexandra

On with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

Alexandra's brother George went to find his friends, while Alexandra went to see the King about her becoming a Page. As she was walking through the halls she bumped into the commander of the Kings Own, Lord Raoul.

"Why, hello lass. Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm off to see the King, I aim to be a Knight" She answered, "What about you?"

"Headed that way myself. I'm going to talk to him and Lord Wyndoln about getting me a Squire."

"That's cool. Care for some company?"

"Sure. Why not."

They walked down the halls. Not stopping to look at the portraits of the past Queens and Kings of Toratall. When they finally reached the Kings meeting chamber. Alexandra knocked on the door, waited for the reply to enter. With the Kings permission, they opened the door. Not stopping to notice the oak wood door, covered in intricate designs.

Bowing to the king, Alexandra asked, "Majesty, I trust that you received my mothers notice of my intent to become a Page this year."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I just did. Could you please explain to Lord Wylonden and myself why you wish to become a knight?" King Jonathan kindly asked.

"I wish to become a knight in order to better serve my King and his country" replied Alexandra.

"I see, well, you will have to complete a year of probation and if you pass inspection, you may continue," answered Lord Wyndolen.

"That's not fair. When you did that to Kendrly I thought so and now you're doing the same thing to me. Its wrong, and you should be ashamed," replied Alexandra, "I have been taught by many well known knights as well as my brother George. I won't fail. You watch and see. Could you also do me a favor, and not tell anyone who my parents are. I don't want them to treat me differently because of my parentage. Nor does George I believe."

"If that's all Alexandra, I believe that Roual here wants to speak to me about something. Rest assured that I won't give that away. I hope you realize that only a daughter of Alanna could berate someone and then ask them for a favor. You may leave. Please let the palace workers to prepare your room," the King politely dismissed her.

"Yes Majesty," bowing, Alexandra quietly left.

/George. Where are you/

/In the practice courts/

/Be right there/

With that minded she headed in the direction of the practice courts. Stopping briefly to talk to the head of the palace workers know that she was indeed staying. As she reached the courts she greeted her brother warmly.

"Hello George. Care to introduce me to these fine looking gentlemen?"

"Why certainly. This here is Dominic, indicating to a tall boy with short brown hair and baby blue eyes, This is the prime ministers younger brother, James" the boy was the same height as Dominic, but had short sandy blonde hair and light welcoming brown eyes.

"And who might you be?" Dominic asked.

"Guys, this is my twin sister, Alexandra. She's going to be joining us as a Page this year." George answered.

"Are you going to tell us who your parents are? George won't tell us, the stick in the mud." James asked.

"No as a matter of fact, we'd like to keep our parentage to ourselves thank you very much." She answered, smiling slightly.

Before any more questions could be asked, another young boy walked up.

"So, I hear we have another girl attempting to become a Knight" the boy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. But I won't be attempting, I'm going to make it."

"Great Gods help us if were going so low as to use our women folk to help protect out country," the boy stated, in a mocking tone.

Holding back her brother's friends she replied with, "Care to tell me who you are?"

"I am Michel, second year page. And you might be?" Michel asked.

"I am Alexandra, George's twin sister," she answered "Care to test your skills with mine, as you seem to think that I am unable to fight as well as you because I am a female?" she asked.

"Certainly, someone as to teach you a lesson and It might as well be me," he replied in a cocky tone, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, go and fetch your sword and we'll have a go right here on the practice courts," she told him, with a slight air of authority in her tone or voice.

As Michel walked off quickly to retrieve his sword, Alexandra turned to her brother and said, "I haven't gotten a sword yet George, so a I aim to borrow yours if you don't mind?"

"You can't really expect to use his sword Alexandra? George try to talk some since into your sister, before she gets herself hurt or worse," Dominic nearly shouted in a frantic tone.

"Alex, your sure you want to use my sword?" At the nod of her head, he unshelshed it and handed it to her.

"Be careful sister dear, he's not half bad as a swordsman. I'm better, but you have to watch him he likes to play tricks on his opponents," her brother warned her.

"Well since I can beat you I've got nothin' to worry about have I?" she asked him in an impertinent tone.

She walked over to the practice court and started her warm up sessions, trying to block out her brother's friend's frantic worries. She watched as Michel walked up and started warming up as well. When they were both ready they took the guard positions and started. They started a pattern of back and forth attacks each trying to get the upper hand, and neither getting it. Just as Alexandra was going in for the kill, Michel shot a fireball at her. Without thinking, she used the air around her to life her up and out of the way of the fireball. Not realizing that the King was watching, she had no idea that she had just put herself in a mess of trouble.

/Alex, you better come down the King wants to talk with you/

/Oops. Coming./

She floated herself down and prepared herself for the line of questioning that was sure to come.

"What exactly did you just do, Alexandra?" the King questioned in a muddled tone.

"Well, I used the air around me to get myself out of harms way sir. Georgie stop it, I'm fine," she told her brother as he was trying to heal her.

"I see, I'd like you to meet with Nurmir when he returns as I was only informed that you had only the healing gift." The King told her, asking an unstated question.

"Until then, I'd like you to report to my office, I have a few questions to ask you." The King told her, "You to George."

"Yes highness," the twins replied, 'innocent' smiles on the faces.

Saying good day to George's friends they headed down the corridor to the Kings chambers. Upon passing all the pictures they stopped to look at the picture of the Kings current champion, which led to thoughts of their mother.

/I hope ma's ok Georgie/

/I'm sure she's fine, Alex. You can ask the King if we ever get there./

A few minutes later they arrived at the Kings chambers. Knocking on the door they waited for a response. Hearing a soft "Enter" they opened the unlocked door and bowed to their King.

"You asked us hear my lord," Alexandra stated with a small smirk on her angelic face.

"I wished to discuss the type of Gift you seem to pocess Alexandra, and how you two kept this from me, and your mother and father for that matter." The King stated rather annoyed at being kept in the dark for so long.

"Well sire, it started when at the innocent age of five when I borrowed some of my brothers Gift. And to make a long story short I never returned all of it. Thus, George has some of my Earth Gift and I have some of his Healing Gift, which is what I have been using to mislead you and mother and father. Also as a result we can talk in our minds to each other." She plainly told the King.

"I see. And you never felt the urge to tell anyone, not one single soul?" the King asked.

"Well, we told our friend Jason because he's like our other twin." George told the King, speaking up for the first time since meeting with the King.

"And he is the only other person you have told? Well I see. When Numair returns from his recent gallivanting across the borders, you two will meet with him, understood? Good, now you may leave. But please keep me informed of any thing else your Gifts develop into."

"Good night Majesty" George said.

"Night Jon," Alexandra said.

"Night Children," the King replied.

/George where am I staying/ Alexandra asked as they walked back along the corridor headed toward the Pages wing in the huge and ancient Palace/Castle.

/I haven't the faintest idea, why don't you ask the palace maids, I'm sure they'll be able to inform you/

/Ok. Night Georgie/

/Night Alex/

They parted ways, George heading off to bed and Alexandra to find a maid. Finding a maid she was informed that her room was located across the hall from George's, not wanting to wake him she decided to wait until morning to tell him. Walking into her room she observed her living corders for the next few years. She had a bed, slightly larger than a twin but smaller than a queen, with a night stand beside that. Across the way from the bed was her closet, bare at the moment and her bookshelf. All the furniture was an oak wood type and had crafted by somebody. Unpacking her stuff she filled up the closet with dresses and breaches, and shirts. Putting her books in the bookshelf and setting her trinkets on the nightstand she dressed for bed and went to sleep. Choosing to for go joining with the Voice as she had talked with him just before. Falling into a dreamless sleep, her last thought was 'wonder way Jay is?'

**End chapter 2**

Please review and let me know what you liked and disliked. The next chapter will be up soon. Typing it as I speak.

Bleach: So sure, you're typing this now, and then you're going to talk to Wolfy.

Me: wacks Bleach on the head that takes care of that.


End file.
